The Power of Gravity Falls
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Sometimes we just can't comprehend what we can't see, this is as much as the power knows of his town. For one, he's a intelligent being, for two, he can possess people and allow them to use him, and for three, he knows for a fact Bill Cipher wants to use him, the power of Gravity Falls


**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**One-Shot**

**The Power of Gravity Falls**

Most of the time I'd just stare out over the small, quiet town. Just to let my mind wander back to it, the ways my town has changed and grown. People did use to believe in me, but now, they don't. Not anymore, I'm just a ghost to them. But, I do exist, in more ways then one.

GF has been kind to me, it's nice to have someone to talk to again. Someone who dose know I exist in this plane of the world. I may just be a power source, but, I do exist as the intelligent being, to some extent. I can't have a physical form of my own, but I can use a body, powerful enough, to use me.

I never trust most powerful beings, they are hungry for more at times. But, GF is my town's personification, I know I can trust him to make the right choices. Sure, he's friends with that demon that comes here, looking for me, or a way to use my brother's power.

Well, I guess you could call the portal my brother, but, on a smarter standpoint, he's apart of me. A little bit of my power I gave to a boy who was interested in my world. But, I'd never think he'd be so stupid as to make a portal with it. However, it's unstable. No duh, it's only a LITTLE of my power, not enough to keep it open for long.

I'm sad to say that boy found out the hard way what happens when you tangle with things you can't comprehend. I gazed down over the forest then the small center where everyone normally stayed for the most part of the day. Too me, everything looks so small. I watch from a far away point, deep within the woods.

I find it surprising no one sees a man dressed in all white, eve with white glowing eyes and hair, standing on a cliff far away from the town. It's rather noticeable, but, no one sees me. They are all blind to my world...Why? I do not know.

There are those who are special, the Pine Twins are one. Dipper, which I have to say would be my smarter side, has a little of my power in him. I gave it to both of them, knowing what was to come in their life time they would need it. But, to protect them from the monsters who want to use me, I had to work in the darkness, to be sure I'm not seen by them.

You see, Bill is not the only one who has eyes 'Everywhere' in the town. I say it like this for he doesn't have eyes in some places. I made sure ot limit him the best I could, he's nothing compared to me. I know a lot more things then him, I may not be a person of knowledge, but anything about this town or Oregon itself, I know it all. Power wise I am stronger, which is why he wants me.

It's rather funny, truly, he's supposed to be smart and all, but, yet, he doesn't even know I exist. There is one main reason he can't ever have me, or any other demon/monster that wants me, is that they underestimate me.

Back onto Dipper, he's better then what he gives himself credit for. Him, and his sister. Mabel is more like my hyper side, she's very out going, making it easy for good creatures to flock to her. The Gnomes were not my fault, they go after anyone who seems like them, idiots really. It will be there downfall soon, I sighed softly, thinking back to the twins.

For now, I have to guide them carefully, keep them safe and protected. I wont' be like someone else, testing them and all, they are merely kids! I'm not that kind of person, they'll know when they are ready for it.

Gazing back over the town, I frowned, letting my eye lids droop slightly. Gravity Falls may not exist to normal people of the US, one reason is the barrier, it hides us from them. But, we are very much real, Alfred knows, so dose Oregon. Thus, we are real, end of story.

Taking on last breath, I turned and walked away, back to GF's home to expel myself from his body and soul, before it burns up in magic. I can only hope for the best of my town, for dark things are to come, and I'll have to show myself to my enemies soon.

And hopefully for the last time.

**So there you have it, simple One-Shot that possible makes no sense, enjoy!**


End file.
